Unmanned aerial systems including remotely piloted and autonomous unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) are used in a wide variety of applications such as surveillance, filming, and exploration. One important consideration in designing an unmanned aerial vehicle is battery life. Some current designs increase battery life by including higher capacity batteries. However, higher capacity batteries weight more and increase the amount of power needed to sustain continuous flight. Another important consideration in designing an unmanned aerial vehicle is the manner in which a user launches the unmanned aerial vehicle. Some current designs include a remote controller that a user manipulates to launch the unmanned aerial vehicle. Other current designs include a push button that is attached to the body of the unmanned aerial vehicle. Such conventional designs have generally been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is still a need for improved design of unmanned aerial systems with longer battery life and quicker launching capabilities.